Art of Seduction
by twitch and spaz
Summary: To pass her jounin exam, Sakura must seduce the cold Hyuga Neji! Will she pass or fail? NejiSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina One shot, possible mult. chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Art of Seduction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will…**

**Hello everyone, this is my first shot at a Neji/Saku pairing. I always thought this pairing was cute and wanted to try it out. This is a One Shot but might have multiple chapters added if I get a lot of reviews…Tell me what you think!**

**It's romance and small hints of humor. **

**Read and Review!**

**One Shot**

**Chapter 1: **

…………………………………………

**Neji's pov:**

'_Something strange is going on' _My white eyes narrowed on the older jounin torture expert, Ibiki. _'They are planning something…'_

It was the jounin examination. My team: Lee, TenTen and I were sitting in the old academy classroom waiting for the first part of the exam to begin. I wondered if they were going to make us take a written test like in the Chunnin exam. But there was no test at all. Something odd happened, Ibiki ordered all the girls out of the room.

'_Why did they do that?'_ I thought suspiciously as TenTen waved goodbye unsurely to us, following the packs of kunochi out the door.

"Hey Neji, what do you think"- Lee started to ask in a whisper.

"I don't know" I responded deadpanned, cutting him off.

As the girls left, I briefly scanned the classroom and the remaining ninja. Now there were only the boys left. I recognized Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were also in the room, looking around at each other confused.

'_They never made us take separate exams before… why now?'_ I mused, in the gennin and chunnin exams we all took them together, male and female ninja both participated. Why was the jounin exam any different?

"Hey! Why did you make Sakura-chan leave!" the loud Naruto demanded angrily.

"Shut up or you fail" Ibiki frowned at the hyperactive blonde, effectively making him calm and quiet down.

"Listen up because I'll only tell you this once" the jounin's voice cut through the classroom like a whip. He started pacing the room wall to wall, his dark gaze fixed on the hopeful chunnins.

"To become a jounin, you must be able to see through any trap, expect anything. Nothing is what it seems, you should remember that" he began what it felt like to be a long lecture.

"…You must be able to keep secret information, vital secrets of your village. Many missions you will receive as jounin result in carrying top secret plans or passwords that if fallen in the hands of our enemy can mean the death of your team. Even the destruction of your entire village" he glared viciously and the class tensed, taking in the effect of his warnings.

"Your first task is simple enough. You will each be given a password that you must keep to only yourself for two days, including today. Once I give you the slip with your password, memorize and then burn it. Let no one know, not even your teammates. You tell _anyone_ and you fail, understand!" his black eyes peered at them, daring them to ask him questions.

'_Hmm… this appears too simple, especially for the jounin exam'_ I thought frowning, watching two older, unknown jounin gather at the front of the classroom. They each held boxes that most likely held the slips with their passwords.

A lazy hand raised in the air a few rows in front of me, drawing the attention of the class to the shadow nin. "But why did you make the girls leave, aren't they taking this troublesome test too?" Shikamaru asked.

"Forget about the girls, they have a different task. Concentrate on your own exam!" Ibiki snapped at Nara. "Now if you don't have any more stupid questions, make a line and get your passwords"

I stood up to get my own slip, ready to get this exam over with. Lee jumped up next to me, barely containing his excitement.

"I swear on my honor as a ninja I will not reveal my password to anyone!" the green beast of Konoha stated with pride and a fist rose in the air, assuming his trademark 'nice guy' pose.

"Hmm" I grunted in response, giving him a blank stare.

"We will try our best, right Neji? As students of the great Gai-sensei!" he shouted, grinning like an idiot.

"No I won't" I responded, scowling in annoyance at the mention of our teacher.

'_It seems too easy'_ I thought, getting in line behind Kiba who was boasting on how much a 'piece of cake' this test was to Naruto. _'I'll keep my eyes open…'_

…………………………………………………..

**Sakura's pov:**

I sat in the space between Hinata-chan and Ino-pig as nervousness twisted inside my stomach, making me shift uncomfortably in my seat. _'Just what were they going to assign us?'_ I thought uneasily, looking around the room filled only with female ninja.

"What do you thinks going to happen?" Ino murmured to me.

"Who knows" I replied, shrugging at her.

It's weird to separate us from the guys. _'What are the teachers planning?'_ I frowned, even some of the other girls looked nervous. Ino was tapping her foot impatiently and Hinata-chan twiddled her fingers on her lap.

The door suddenly burst open, Anko barging into the classroom in her usual showy manner. _'She's our proctor again?'_ I thought surprised.

"Now class, pay close attention" she smiled at the room, a creepy glint in her eyes.

The fellow kunoichi in the room's attention snapped to the older jounin who stood in the center of the room, grinning at us in a way that made me uneasy… it seemed like she was looking forward to this and with Anko that was never an exactly good thing.

"To be a successful jounin kunoichi, you must be masters of deceit. You have had some classes in your academy days about the importance of spying and gathering information, correct?" she asked us and we nodded in response.

In our academy days, sometimes we would have separate classes from the boys because we would have to learn things that would be expected of women. I remembered one day when we had to learn how to arrange flowers…

"If you are a female jounin, you will be at times assigned to spy for leaf, gathering information from other villages. You are expected to be able to gain knowledge from people while not blowing your cover. You could be told to get information from generals, lords, even fellow ninja…" she trailed off and then gave us a smile, her black eyes gleaming.

"To do this, you will need to master a certain… sex appeal to men. Seduction is a major key in receiving vital information" knowing where she was going with this, I blushed fiercely, turning a dark shade of red.

'_I think I know what the first test is going to be like'_ I thought with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I turned to my side, seeing Ino with fire in her eyes and a confident smirk on her face. Hinata-chan on the other side was breathing rather hard, her pale eyes widening in shock.

"You will each be given a male target from your class that will have a password that you should be able to retrieve. That is your main objective. Use any means necessary to gain the password from your assigned target" Anko went on, then pulled out a kunai from her holster.

"If sex appeal doesn't work then there's always the old fashioned way" she grinned evilly, "You know what they say, anything works…" Hinata-chan squeaked, blushing even harder.

"If you are unable to get the password from the target we give you" her face contorted in anger, "you fail!"

I stiffened, my nerves getting the best of me. _'Who would I get stuck with?'_ I wondered worriedly. What were the possibilities? Naruto, Lee-kun, Kiba, Shikamaru…

My face burned in embarrassment, _'I can't believe I'll have to do this!'_ I thought, mortified. But no matter, failing the exam is not an option. I will not be a burden and get left behind in the dust._ 'Besides, I'm sixteen years old… I can handle this, right?' _Dread crept inside me.

"So if everything's clear, come up to the front to get a slip of paper with the name of your new target! Good luck, class!" the older jounin yelled, smirking at us.

Getting into line with Hinata-chan and Ino, my heart pounded as I got nearer and nearer to where the other jounins were giving out the names. When it was my turn, I reached out shakily for the slip.

Moving to the side of the room, I closed my eyes tightly and opened the small, white slip of paper. I peeked an eye at it; true horror struck me soundly at the name inscribed.

'_Hyuga Neji'_

'_I am so doomed'_ I thought, I might as well be trying to seduce a rock. He will never tell me his password, there's not a cold chance in hell. Just my damn luck to be assigned to the guy with no emotions whatsoever.

I groaned inwardly, and it's not like I could force the information out of the ice block either. That was even a lesser chance of that happening; no way could I physically beat the Hyugga. No, I would actually have to try and… seduce him!

'_That even sounds wrong!'_ I yelled mentally in frustration, cursing this stupid test.

"Hey forehead-girl! I got Shikamaru!" Ino said happily, "This is going to be easier than I thought!"

I smiled weakly at her, looking over to Hinata to see her visibly shaking and her eyes staring at the paper with an expression of stunned disbelief.

"Who did you get Hinata-chan?" I asked, still trying to get over my own shock.

"….N…. Na… Naruto-kun!" she whispered faintly, looking as though she was going to pass out any second. "I… I have to do _that_ to Naruto…kun" her face turned many different shades of red.

"I got Lee" TenTen said, coming up to us. She looked over to me curiously. "Who did you get, Sakura-chan?"

I sighed heavily, knowing what their reactions would be. "…Hyuga Neji"

As Ino and TenTen laughed at my misfortune, I plotted against the Hyuga. I will not be beaten by him; I will make him give me his damn password one way or another. I will _not_ lose!

'_Hell yeah!_' Inner Sakura cheered.

Smirking to myself, I began to form a plan of attack on the unsuspecting Hyuga.

………………………………………..

**Neji's pov:**

It was the next day and there had been no signs of any sort of activity anywhere. No hidden traps, no fights… nothing. It was almost time to report back to the academy for the second part of the exam. _'Is that really all we had to do?'_ I thought, frowning to myself.

I sat down in my teams training grounds, concentrating on the flow on my chakra through my tenkotsus in deep meditation. The whole part of the first exam bothered me; all we had to do was memorize a stupid password?

'_What an absurd password too'_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

I tensed, feeling someone was coming this way. Activating my byakugan, I recognized the green chakra flow almost immediately. I arched a brow, curious as to why Haruno Sakura was here.

She stood a least two feet away from me, waving at me happily. I noticed she was in her usual red kunochi outfit, her pink hair swaying in the breeze.

'_What does she want?'_ I thought, deactivating my bloodline limit.

"Hey, Neji-kun!" she said smiling down at me.

'_Neji-kun?' _Since when did she start calling me that? Before whenever she had to address me it was always Hyugga-san. _'What's changed now?'_ I lightly glared at her such loose form of familiarity. We barely knew each other, at least not that well.

"Sakura-san" I muttered in response.

"I wanted to see you, Neji-kun!" she smiled brightly, an innocent expression in her green eyes. "I've been looking for you everywhere…"

'_What?'_ I thought as my eyebrows rose a little in shock. Confusion filled me, it sounded as if she _liked _me or something like that. But that was impossible, didn't she like the Uchiha? True he was gone for a while now, somewhere in the Sound territory still seeking the revenge for his dead clan. Did she get over him or something?

She advanced to sit at my side with her legs crossed underneath her. Our shoulders brushed and I scowled at the invasion of personal space. I briefly wondered what the hell she was thinking. I'm training now and don't want any annoying distractions.

Closing my eyes, I decided to ignore her presence. Maybe she'll get the message and go away when I didn't bother to respond. I once again began to meditate quietly, studying the flows of chakra through my system. A few minutes passed in silence and I assumed she would probably leave any second.

I couldn't have been more wrong. A sudden weight filled my lap unexpectedly and I jerked in response, my eyes snapping open instantly.

'_She's actually sitting on me!'_ I thought, too stunned to even form words. She just smiled coyly at me. She definitely had my full attention now.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I snapped angrily at her, grabbing her forearms to push her off.

She grasped my shoulders, not moving from her spot. She shifted her legs to wrap tightly around my waist. My eyes widened at her bold actions, staring into her viridian gaze. Her face was the picture of pure innocence but there was something in her eyes that held a different desire.

I blinked, staring at her. Her captivating green eyes seemed to pull me in, making me forget who and where I was for a spare moment.

Heat rising to my face because of the awkward situation, I glared at her furiously, still trying to pry the pink haired medic nin off me. She just grinned and tightened her hold. Getting severely annoyed, I didn't want to hurt the girl but I might be forced too.

"You know…" she said warmly, "your cute when you're annoyed" she smirked kind of… seductively at me.

She pressed her forehead against the cool metal of my forehead protector, eyes still holding that sly look but was betrayed when a pink blush stained her cheeks. This made her even more attractive…

'_Since when do I think she's attractive!'_ angry at myself of being weak.

I could feel myself turn redder but forced my voice to be perfectly calm. "_Sakura-san_, get the hell off"-

My words were silenced as soft lips pressed against mine. I froze at the contact, a strange warmth jolting through my veins. My heart pounded in my ears like a drum and for some reason unknown to me I closed my eyes.

'_Why aren't I pushing her off!'_ I thought, confused.

Her arms snaked themselves around my neck, pressing my chest against hers. I stiffened visibly, acutely aware of her curves against me. I finally broke the kiss, glaring angrily at the damn kunoichi.

"Get the hell off me" I growled at her.

She actually laughed, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Are you sure that's what you want?" her voice held a sultry tone, leaning in closer so I could feel her breath on my lips. I tensed visibly as her thigh drifted dangerously close to my manhood, sending me reactions I did _not_ need.

'…' I couldn't think. Heat burned my face again and I tried to back away but she followed, her green eyes fixed on me as her lips found mine. My hands fell down to her small waist, lingering there.

I couldn't seem to gather enough resistance to push her off. It was like I was under some kind of strange spell. I could feel my brain slowly turn to mush.

'_Sakura…'_ all thoughts were consumed on the pink haired ninja.

I could feel her tongue run against my lips in a teasing manner and I responded by kissing her harder, my tongue exploring her mouth and waging war against hers. I pulled her closer, wanting to feel more of her. I let out a low grunt as her thigh rubbed against me accidentally, smirking as she let out a surprised squeak.

Not breaking the kiss, her hand reached up to my hair, threading through it with her soft fingers. She began massaging my scalp, making me unintentionally relax in her embrace, sighing against her lips.

I traveled to her neck, breathing in the scent of cherry blossoms. I started biting down on the unblemished, creamy skin, enjoying the squeals she made. Our breathing resorting to pants, I trailed down her neck slowly.

"N…Neji-kun?" her voice questioned.

I mumbled incoherently in reply, too immersed in her to really form a good response. It was like I sank deeper and deeper into a haze of pinks and greens.

"What's your password?" she whispered softly into my ear, making me shudder at the feel of her warm breath fanning my skin.

Confusion swept through me but left once Sakura's skilled medic hands traveled up my back underneath my shirt, feather light touches sending tingling sensations down my spine. I was falling under the drug-like affect that was Sakura again.

'_What was she asking again?'_ I thought, welcoming the clouded daze my mind was in. It finally came to me and I muttered "Pink" before I even knew what I said.

She kissed me again and I instantly responded. I could feel her hands leave my back and encircle around my waist in an embrace. But suddenly, she burst in a shower of pink petals.

I blink for a few moments and slowly stood up. _'Did I just do what I think I just did..?'_ Realization bit down hard.

I told her the password.

Suddenly, everything that happened yesterday made sense. Why the girls left the room for the test… it was their task to get the password. _'That was her motivation all along…!'_ I glared at the space she was just in, anger flooding through me.

The password they gave me was 'pink'. Why didn't I notice it before! Pink for Haruno Sakura. Damn them all.

I fell for a carefully laid trap, _Sakura's_ trap. I failed the damn exam because I let her distract me… "Shit" I muttered darkly, cursing my stupidity.

'_She will pay…'_ I will catch up to the damned pink vixen.

…………………………

**Sakura's pov:**

'_I can't believe I just did that!'_ I thought, adrenaline pumping in me. Knowing that he was probably just a few steps behind me and would kill me when he caught up with me, I jumped tree to tree so fast the passing forest was a green blur.

'_He was my first kiss…'_ I thought, touching my lips lightly with the tips of my fingers. Not that I'm disappointed… far from it actually.

I think I will be embarrassed for the rest of my life. I'll never be able to look the Hyuga genius in the eye ever again! I blushed hotly, licking my lips. They tasted like him…

'_I have to get to the academy!'_ I thought urgently, running through the town and finally reaching the old school. I rushed into the classroom, seeing that I just made it time for the end of the first exam.

I went up to Anko who was grinning broadly at me. "Password?" she asked.

"Pink!" I replied, returning her grin.

Pleased with myself, I looked around the room. There were a lot of happy and disappointed faces in the large crowd. I saw Shino looking as calm as ever leaning up against the wall with an angry girl who I didn't know next to him.

Seeing Ino and Hinata-chan, I walk over to them knowing that nothing could break my good mood right now. Ino-pig was smirking triumphantly while Shikamaru was sitting on the floor up against the wall, a scowl fixed on his face.

I also noticed Naruto and Hinata-chan. Hinata was apologizing to Naruto over and over again as red as a tomato and surprisingly, Naruto seemed almost shy. I blinked; the loud Naruto was now staring at the Hyuga heiress like he never quite saw her before in a whole new light.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan" Naruto mumbled to her, awkwardly patting her back and blushing madly. His eyes averted from her but would dart back occasionally only to deepen his blush.

'_I wonder what happened there'_ I mused, somewhat intrigued.

I shifted my gaze over to Lee-kun who was sobbing in the corner, being consoled by his sensei. TenTen just sighed next to them and shrugged, blushing a bit.

"I broke my promise, Gai-sensei! TenTen… she…" he collapsed into another fit of tears as TenTen seemed to grow annoyed.

"Don't worry Lee! I did not pass the first part of the exam either! TenTen's youth and beauty easily defeated your strong will!" the unique jounin replied sternly, tears evident in his eyes.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

They held a 'unique' moment resulting in an affectionate hug between master and student. TenTen just rolled her eyes, obviously used to their strange behavior.

Turning to move over to Naruto, I froze in my tracks as a threatening, ominous aura exploded behind me. I knew that chakra anywhere, none other than the Hyuga prodigy.

Gulping as my throat went dry; I turned around ready to meet my end like a brave leaf kunoichi. I smiled innocently up at Neji but his pale, white eyes glared down at me, anger smoldering in the deep depths.

"Neji-kun" I said brightly with a fake smile.

"Do you expect to get away with what you did?" his low voice resounded.

I stared up at him, unsure what to think right now. He towered over me at least by a head and power seemed to emanate off the regal, handsome looking Hyuga.

"Well… it was a test and I"- I stuttered.

"No excuses. You will pay for what you did" his dangerous eyes narrowed down at me, an unreadable gleam surfaced in them.

"Pay…?" I retorted, perplexed at what he meant by the word.

He suddenly smirked, making my stomach do a flip. "I think I have just the punishment too" he murmured darkly.

He grabbed my wrist and we both disappeared in a puff of grey smoke.

After all, revenge is sweet.

………………………………………

**The End.**

**A/N:  
**

**I hope you all liked it. If you'd like me to add multiple chapters, please tell me and review. I could even tell the sides of what happened between Naruto and Hinata, and Ino and Shikamaru! **

**Please review!**

**bluepyro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Art of Seduction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and sadly never will…**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated this fic in so long! I've been really busy with school and other fanfics to update! BUT…**

**Oh my God! More than 80 reviews… I… I love you all…! **

**Thank you all for reading my Neji/Saku! I plan to have one more chapter after this to end it; this will feature Naru/Hina and Neji/Saku. I will have to up the rating to M I think, just to be on the safe side…**

**The final chapter will be Shika/Ino and Neji/Saku… **

**You all rock and please keep on reviewing! **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2:**

**Naruto's pov:**

"N… Naruto-kun?" a shy, low voice spoke out.

I sensed a familiar presence from behind me and stilled from my fast intake of ramen. Only one person called me 'Naruto-kun'. I turned around on my stool at my favorite ramen bar and grinned at the blue-haired girl in front on me.

"Hinata-chan!" I said happily, noting that she seemed paler than usual.

'_Strange…'_ I thought, frowning. Her pure white eyes locked onto mine as she hurriedly looked away, averting her gaze. '_Why does she always do that?'_ I wondered curiously.

She looks kind of stressed out about something, her face was beet red and her eyes were wide. She took up her normal habit of poking her fingers together nervously, her head bent down to the ground.

"I… I…" she stuttered.

'_What's going on?'_ my frown deepened as I jumped off my seat, leaving behind my finished bowl. I stood in front of her, taking a few steps so I was about a few inches away from her. _'Is there something wrong?'_ concern for the Hyuga girl filled me.

"Hinata-chan?" I asked, staring down at her, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

She looked up quickly, probably shocked to see me so close. She squeaked loudly, her flushed face darkening as her eyes dulled with a dizzy look on her face. She swayed a bit, tripping over her own feet to collide with my chest.

I reflex, I grabbed her shoulders to steady her. Her unfocused white eyes looked up at me finally, and I felt something strange shift in my stomach. Her face was merely half an inch from mine; I could even feel her short breaths on my lips.

"Naru… Naruto-kun!" she gasped, stiffening in my grasp.

Suddenly, she fell limp in my arms, passing out. I blinked again, shaking her a bit. No response, whatsoever. Nervousness consumed me as my eyes flew around the street, wondering what the hell I should do.

'_What do I do…? What do I do!'_ I mentally yelled, staring down at the now sleeping girl in my arms.

'_Take her to a hospital?'_ I thought, but then dismissed the idea immediately. _'No way, they might think I had something to do with this!'_ I shook my head furiously.

But did I? She did seem to pass out a lot whenever I was around… _'Oh crap!'_ I picked her up bridal style so I could hold her more comfortably. _'What am I going to do!'_ I wracked my brain, trying to come up with some kind of solution.

It was almost like a click sounded in my head. '_She just needed to rest for a while, right?'_ I looked around, noting the suspicious looks I was getting from all the villagers, not used to seeing a guy carrying an unconscious girl in his arms.

'_I'll just take her to my apartment to sleep for a while, then she'll be okay'_ I thought, nodding to myself. Not wanting to stay here any longer, I disappeared from the street in an orange cloud of smoke.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hinata's pov:**

My eyes fluttered open, taking in the unusual sight before me. _'Where am I..?' _I thought confused. I was staring up at a cracked, white ceiling of a bedroom, one that was definitely not my own.

'_What happened to me?'_ I sat up, fighting another wave of dizziness as I stared at the unfamiliar surroundings. There were random clothes scattered across the floor (black shirts, orange pants…) and empty ramen cups.

My heart began hammering in my chest as I remembered just what exactly I was doing before I was knocked out. I… I was talking to Naruto-kun! _'I passed out on him,_ again!' I groaned and fell back on the messy bed.

Wait, wait a minute, _bed?_! I sat up straight and flushed to the roots of my dark blue hair. '_Oh my god, oh my god'_ this room is Naruto-kun's room. _'I was sleeping in Naruto-kun's bed!'_ I began to see black spots in the corner of my eyes as I tried to comprehend the full meaning of it all.

I made a plan to talk with him the day I got the assignment to steal him password so if it failed I could work up the courage having an extra day_. 'How can I do this?'_ thinking of myself trying to… seduce Naruto-kun. I could barely talk to him!

I had a crush on him for a long time, since before our academy days. I noticed him, acknowledged him silently, always just watching him, and was too afraid to talk to him. I admired him at first; he is the complete and utter opposite of me. I liked him for it because I was so insecure of myself. He was loud, always fighting to gain attention, to make his existence known.

I on the other hand tried to make myself disappear; not wanting to stand the repulsive looks of my family… but Naruto-kun faced those hated looks that he received head on. He is always so strong. He believed in himself and pushed his limits to the breaking point.

When I saw him struggle to fulfill his dream, to prove himself it made my heart melt. He wanted to gain the respect of everyone in the village, even if it cost him his life. It's his one dream, goal, ambition, and his ninja way of life.

I frowned, mulling over the idea that if by some chance I manage to get the password, won't he hate me afterwards? I would destroy his chance of passing the first part of the jounin exam. _'How can I do that to him?'_ I poked my fingers together, heat rising to my face.

"Hey, you're awake!" I heard a relieved sigh as Naruto-kun appeared at the doorway, making his way over to the bed.

I couldn't say anything as he sat down on the disheveled bed next to me and reached a hand to rest on my forehead, his azure eyes sharpening slightly in concentration. My breath hitched at his simple touch and I squirmed unintentionally.

"You are warm…" he muttered under his breath, arching a blonde brow at me. "Why did you go and pass out?"

"Um… I"- what am I supposed to say? I couldn't think of anything, not even sure I could talk with him so close to me. His hand left my head as it felt cold without his warm touch.

'_I have to do this!'_ I thought, feeling determination spread through me as I stared into his deep blue orbs that made my heart flutter in my chest.

Naruto-kun made me realize before that you should never go back on your word as a ninja and I took an oath the day I graduated from the academy that I would become the best shinobi I could be. It became my way of the ninja as well. I will try my best to get the password… and deal with the consequences later.

'_I'm sorry Naruto-kun…'_ I prepared to get the password from Naruto-kun, using any method I could think of.

'_Forgive me'_ was my last thought until I plunged head on into action.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Naruto's pov:**

I felt a slight tug and I gazed down at Hinata-chan gripping my orange jacket tightly, almost unsure about something with her head bowed down. I tensed as her hand moved shakily and pulled down my zipper, revealing my black shirt underneath.

Confused, I eyed her warily and shifted on the bed. _'What's she doing?'_ I thought, my brows furrowing at the Hyuga heiress.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I yelped as she drew closer, a blush staining her cheeks but she held a determined look in her white eyes, similar to the expression she held in the fight against her cousin Neji in the chunnin exams.

She grabbed my jacket's sleeve and pulled on it enough so it came completely off. She seemed to be in some kind of daze as she pulled off her own white coat so that she was only wearing her dark blue training pants and simple blue shirt.

She then grabbed my black shirt, burying her head in my chest. I stiffened visibly, my eyes widening in shock. My heart pounded loudly in my ears as heat poured into my skin, making my hands sweat.

'_Hinata-chan… she…'_ I could barely think. All my thoughts were directed solely on the one girl before me.

I noticed she was shaking as my hands even shook as well as they rested on her shoulders, not knowing where else to put them. I didn't know what was happening, but I didn't dare say a word in fear it would stop.

'_Do I what it to stop?'_ I thought, not entirely sure.

Pure shock registered my system as I felt small, warm hands slide up my shirt lightly, as if testing what I would do. I inhaled sharply and stared down at the shy girl intensely. _'Did she really feel this way…?'_ my brain told me it wasn't possible, _'About me?'_

My hands drifted down her bare arms down to her wrists, stilling her movements. She looked up at me surprised as I fought against urges to…

Well, I definitely did not want this to stop any time soon.

Her pale orbs stared up into my blue ones as she smiled hesitantly at me. I froze, a warmth spreading through me instantly. Her hands moved to my sides, her lithe fingers brushing softly against my skin, igniting shivers down my spine.

"Naruto-kun" she whispered without stuttering this time.

That was it. The minute she said my name like that…. I bent down and kissed her clumsily, crashing my lips against hers. I tensed, expecting to her either pull away disgusted or hit me. The fear of rejection stung through me.

She did neither surprising me once again, as I felt her tongue move quickly on my lips, seeking further entry. I closed my eyes, pressing my lips harder against hers as I pushed my own tongue into her mouth.

My head was drowned in a vision of Hinata as I could only concentrate on her, not quite believing this girl was the innocent, introverted girl I thought she was. I moved my tongue against hers, liking the fact that she made small squeaks and mews.

"Hinata-chan" I muttered incomprehensibly on her lips as I pulled her closer still, wanting to shorten the small distance between us.

I broke the kiss, my hands falling to her waist as I looked at her expectantly. I pulled at the hem of her shirt, with an aggravated glare at the damn piece of clothing. A strong part of me was greedy with a kind of animalistic need to see more of her creamy skin.

"Can I?" I mumbled, breathing in her sweet scent of flowers and jasmine in the crook of her neck.

I could feel her shudder as she nodded at me. In a mere second her shirt was gone, thrown into the messy piles on the floor. My heartbeat quickened as I stared, stupefied. _'Wow…'_ I could only think as I openly stared at her curves, she only wore her white top undergarment now. She sure was hiding a lot under all of that clothing…

But seeing her almost naked struck a cord within me, a distant memory. It reminded me of a fantasy I had dreamed up long ago of a goddess appearing in a waterfall. _'Thinking about that, wasn't Hinata-chan the only girl on that mission?'_ realization flew through me as I made a note to discuss this sudden revelation with her later.

Fisting one hand in her now long, dark, cerulean hair I rested the other on her waist, steadily rising up. I felt her nuzzle my neck, sighing against my skin there. Another violent shudder passed through me; maybe it wasn't a good idea to continue this… not with the reactions I was getting.

"Hinata-chan, m… maybe"- the hands on my stomach retreated to my back, trailing up the curve of my spine in a teasing manner.

'_What was I talking about?'_ I thought, gaping at Hinata-chan and noticed my shirt had been disposed of as well. _'Oh, who cares anyway?'_ I gave her a small push enough to make her fall to her back on the bed as I crawled on top of her.

I leaned most of my weight of my right side, making sure not to crush her with my body. Her slender arms encircled my neck and brought me closer, pressing my naked chest to hers. I grunted, hoping she didn't feel the certain hardness in my pants as I stared at her with an amazed expression.

Her blue strands were strayed across her pale, flawless skin and her moon-like orbs gazed deeply into my eyes. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life, probably the most beautiful I will ever see. And seeing her beneath me, with that innocent look in her eyes… it made her seem…

'_Vulnerable'_ a dark voice echoed from the corners of my mind.

Her hand slid from my back down to my waist, pulling lightly on the top of my pants. I gulped and tensed as forbidden, dirty thoughts flew rapidly through my mind, sending me vivid images I blamed on Ero-sennin for showing me his damn Icha Icha Paradise books. It gave me too many ideas…

"Um, Naruto-kun..?" she whispered, fingers dipping beneath my pants so she touched my boxers.

'_Shit…'_ my eyes widened, and my pants tightened perceptibly.

"Earlier today… what was your password?" she forcibly squeaked out, her cheeks adorning another dark pink blush.

Her eyes… they seemed to always hold a glimmer of sadness, much like my own at times. I knew I would do practically anything to make it go away.

I stared directly into her pure, innocent, white orbs. _'My password…'_

"White"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sakura's pov:**

I blinked, finding myself somewhere I have never been before. It looked like a home… and I was standing in the living room. It was very simply decorated with a black couch, small coffee table, and plain white walls.

"Where am I?" I asked him nervously, turning around to face the Hyuga genius in the eye.

"My apartment" he said, shrugging.

My eyes widened a fracture as my mind reeled. _'His apartment!'_ trying to calm my pounding heartbeat, I tried to make sense of the situation. Just what was the Hyuga planning to do with me…?

"_No excuses. You will pay for what you did"_ his cryptic words resounded in my head.

In what form would my punishment take? _'Do I want to know?'_ I thought, biting my lower lip as the prodigy approached me casually. With each swift step closer my heart seemed to beat faster.

I backed up equal steps until I felt the damn wall in back of me, preventing me from retreating any further. He had a smug smirk on his lips as he neared closer still, stopping only when his chest lightly brushed against mine.

"Um… the second part of the exam should be starting soon… I should go and get ready" I supplied a lame excuse, stumbling over my sentences.

His arrogant smirk deepened as his hands flattened themselves on either side of me, blocking my means of escape. My breath hitched in my throat as moved so I could feel his hard, lean chest pressing into my own.

"You're not leaving, Sakura" his deep voice breathed into my ear, sending warm tingles flow through me.

I frowned up at him, unsure what to do. He sounded serious… was he serious about exacting revenge on me? _'Hyuga Neji never lied, why would he start now?'_ my eyes widened up at him as big as saucers as I wondered just what in the world he was planning.

"What… What do you think your doing!" I asked indignantly in disbelief.

I hated the fact that now, Neji was in control. He had complete power over the present situation and I couldn't do anything about it. I was currently fighting a part of me that would willingly give up to the enigmatic Hyuga. It was a battle I was quickly losing the nearer he came.

Hot lips pressed against my neck, trailing slightly down to the juncture of my throat, sucking on the piece of sensitive skin. I whimpered and proceeded to melt in the stoic ninja's embrace. A low, dark chuckle emitted from him.

"In the end, I always win" I could actually feel his smirk against my skin as I growled at him, hating the fact he had so much power over me.

I was about to make an angry retort and pay the Hyuga a piece of my mind when a hand rested on my inner thigh, making me gasp in surprise. _'It's too hard to think…' _I thought drowsily as he began running his smooth fingers up my upper leg until it reached the beginning of my black shorts.

He pressed harder against me, his other hand grasping my other thigh so he could pick me up effortlessly as wrapped my legs around his waist. A swift, hot, exploding shiver coursed inside my stomach as he pushed hard against the wall behind us, pressing us imminently closer so I could feel him press into me.

I gasped again, staring into his once again glazed over white eyes that seemed haunted with only one purpose in mind. I gulped loudly, not being able to take the feel of him so… close intimately against me, it was driving me insane.

"You… can't…" I cursed silently as I stumbled over my words; my hands flew to his shoulder as my nails dug into his skin, not being able to stop shaking.

Gripping my waist now in a possessive, vice-like grip it tightened measurably. His cold forehead protector pressed into my own forehead as I was forced to stare into those almost mocking white orbs.

"Can't what?" he asked with dark amusement on his handsome features as he pressed himself more firmly against me, teasing me.

I shut my eyes tightly as my legs unintentionally squeezed his waist, bringing him closer as I mentally cursed the existence of clothes between us, serving as a barrier.

I couldn't help but let a low moan escape me, the feel of his hard length pressing into me; it's too much to take. Scowling at my thinking pattern, Inner Sakura was demanding that we _not_ let him win.

Blushing heavily and out of breath, I managed to glare heatedly at the man in front of me, "…You…" I stumbled, as I cursed once again mentally. "Neji…"

"Admit defeat" his cocky voice responded, brushing his lips onto mine, almost willing himself not to give into temptation.

I noted his own breathing had resorted to short pants as it could see a war going on in those deep depths as he fought to restrain himself.

Haruno Sakura never admitted defeat easily…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **

**That's it for now! (Blush) That was some scene, ne? lol, I hoped you all liked it, all you other fellow hentai…**

**Also, please review again! If all of you do I Promise to have the last chapter of this story up in a week, think of it as an _incentive_! The next chapter will feature Shika/Ino and the conclusion of Neji/Saku.**

**-and on another note, if any of you like the Sasu/Saku pairing, feel free to read my other story, 'Provoking Emotion'.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, please read and review!**

**-bluepyro**


	3. Chapter 3

**Art of Seduction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will, it's all Kishimoto…**

**Hey people, I guess you're all wondering why it took so long to update… Well, you see (heh, heh)… there is a great excuse… Not. But I am sorry, if that counts!**

**Here's the final chapter to AS! As you are probably thinking, this will contain Neji/Saku and Shika/Ino. Ah, I love these pairings….**

**Ok, warning: This chapter is not for kids, beware of adult content.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to read and review!**

**Chapter 3:**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ino's pov:**

I walked down the crowded village streets, heading towards the fields where my team usually met to train. It's is the second day of the exam; I will have to get the password from Shikamaru today. But I'm not worried… I have a plan!

'_I will not lose'_ I thought confidently, balling my fists at my sides in determination.

I cannot allow him to think things though, he's too smart. If he even gets a slight suspicion of what I'm doing with that genius brain of his, he'll figure me out. He would put two and two together so easily… I'd be found out for sure.

'_I'll need to distract him constantly!'_ I smirked, too easy for me. After all, I am Yamanaka Ino. No man can resist me.

I refuse to lose this exam, I _will_ become a jounin. Since I'm a kunoichi it's my duty to be able to handle these types of situations anyway. I'll get the password, whatever it takes. Besides, it's only Shikamaru…

I shook my head, trying to fight the oncoming blush that crept its way onto my cheeks. _'Yes, only Shikamaru!'_ somehow, that excuse sounded dry. _'Shikamaru…'_ the one name resonated inside my head.

Shaking my head of these strange thinking patterns, I entered the forest area and headed towards the clearing where no doubt my team was waiting. Taking a steady breath in, I charged stubbornly forward.

"I will get the damn password" I said determinedly to myself.

The shadow nin won't know what hit him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Shikamaru's pov:**

Something is wrong here… _very wrong._

I stared at her blankly; there definitely was something wrong here. Ino… was smiling at me, beaming actually. Well that wasn't in her normal behavior, what happened to the yelling? The nagging? The beatings? _'Strange'_ I mused silently, raising a brow at her.

Also, she looked different too. Her normal bandages that she kept wrapped around her upper arms and legs were gone, reveling creamy, white skin. She only had on her purple skirt that was dangerously short and a white tank. I averted my gaze, not wanting it to be obvious as I fought the upcoming blush.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said happily, coming up to stand beside me, close enough so that her right arm brushed against mine.

Asuma and Chouji just stared at the blonde girl like she had three heads. They seemed to shrug it off as one of Ino's strange mood swings and continue on with the regular training session.

"…Troublesome" I muttered darkly under my breath as I moved away from her, going to find a place to practice my shadow jutsu (or so Asuma thought). I haven't been cloud watching in so long because of so many troublesome ANBU missions… Damn Hokage…

I settled myself down on a nice patch of grass on a small hill, shaded by a tree. I looked up at the sky, studying the various shapes of the clouds. Sighing, I folded my arms behind my head and slowly drifted off in a light doze.

This is what I liked most about cloud watching. It was relaxing and distracting, taking my mind off troublesome things. If only I could get a loud, obnoxious, blonde Hokage off my back maybe I could do this more.

I suddenly felt a hard jab to my ribs, making me frown in annoyance. _'Damn it, Ino…' _I blinked up at the girl who was currently hovering over me, a huge smile on her face.

"Shikamaru, aren't you supposed to be training?" she said in a sing-song voice.

Correction: _this _loud, obnoxious, blonde off my back.

Knowing my luck, however, that will never happen. Sigh.

I scowled up at her and turned over, not bothering to respond. Too much effort anyway, she would just yell back. It'd waste a good nap too.

"Don't just roll over and ignore me like that!" she growled out angrily, I grunted as I felt another powerful poke to my side.

"What do you want, Ino?" I responded in a monotone voice.

Really, this week was too troublesome already. Ever since I entered ANBU (being one of the first chunnin ever to get in) the damn woman made sure I got all the S-rank missions with barely any time between them. Then to top it all off the jounin exam I'm currently taking.

Why is the password so abstract? And why haven't I been attacked by someone to try to steal it from me? This is the jounin exam after all, it can't be easy… Oh well, It's not like I want it to be hard. Hell, I'm not even sure I _want_ to pass. Screw all the more missions that came with it.

"What I want? What do _you_ think I want?" I frowned at this suggestive tone, what in the world is she thinking?

I turned back around to stare at her incredulously, noticing the bright pink flush on her pale cheeks. Her sky blue eyes locked with mine as I realized how close she was. Her face was within two inches of mine.

Damn it, I hate it when she gets too close. I tried to calm my pounding heartbeat, forcing a passive expression on my features. At least, I hoped it was. I could never be sure of anything if Ino was a factor in it.

Damn her.

"Well, Shikamaru?" she leaned closer with this question she murmured out in a sultry way from her pink lips. Suddenly, those pink lips became a center of focus.

I shook my head, dispelling these irrational thoughts. But still, my throat went dry as I tried to figure out something to answer her strange question. _'Why did she have to be so close!'_ I thought, swearing mentally.

"Hey Shikamaru, Ino!" I blinked at the sudden yell and sat up, moving a safe distance away from Ino.

Chouji and Asuma were walking up to us, waving us over. I immediately stood up, grateful for the distraction from wherever our conversation was going. In the corner of my eye I observed Ino who was now glaring, but then adopted a look of pure innocence as she bounded up to our other teammates.

'_Just what the hell is up with her?'_ I wondered quietly to myself. Feh, _women_. I have one word for you, _troublesome._

"Guess what? Asuma-sensei is taking us out for barbeque!" Chouji rambled on excitedly, his right fist pumping out in the air.

"Just don't end up in the hospital again Chouji, calm down this time. Pace yourself, okay?" Asuma said, shaking his head at his student, while lighting a cigarette.

This was usual, especially since we haven't had a meeting in such a long time. We all have had missions for the past two months and never could find time when we were all free, except for today because of the jounin exam. Also, going out for barbeque after tough missions and training sessions was a tradition of sorts for my team.

"That's a great idea, right Shikamaru?" she said, once again at my side.

I looked down at her, giving a light nod. _'What strange behavior, now she's asking my opinion?' _Chouji caught my eye and raised a brow, obviously stating he thought it was abnormal as well.

We made our way to the restaurant, passing by the crowd of villagers. I froze as, again, Ino's arm brushed lightly against mine, making my hair stand up on end. I watched her closely to determine if this action was coincidental or not, but she seemed to not even be aware of it.

I stared too long, noticing her long blonde hair was flowing free from its usual pony tail. It swayed in back of her, reaching the end of her waist and her…

Do not let eyesight linger on _that _spot.

My face burning, I looked up at the clouds, trying to get my mind off the blonde girl as much as possible. To my luck it was coming dusk, so the clouds were becoming harder to see. Figures.

We finally entered the barbeque restaurant, sitting at our favorite spot next to the window. Ino sat next to me with Chouji and Asuma sitting opposite us. I observed her under scrutiny, but her blue eyes met mine.

I looked away, scowling at the knowing smile that was on her lips. I shifted slightly in my seat uncomfortably, not being used to this at all. What's her motive?

'_I wish I could find out what was going on in that damn head of hers. Is she flirting with _me_? What about her precious Sasuke-kun?' _Ugh, my stomach turns at the very thought of that guy. Stupid jerk.

The waitress came swiftly, knowing we were usual customers and we gave our orders. Ino and Asuma were now engaged in a conversation about her family's flower shop and well, Chouji was too absorbed in anticipation of the oncoming meal to talk right now. I tuned everyone out, concentrating on my thoughts.

'_It just doesn't make any sense… Is she playing games with me? I will not be made a fool of… So, she must have some kind of reason for- _just as my mind was about to delve further into matter, a hand rested on my upper leg, giving it a light squeeze.

Shock infiltrated my system as I jumped in my seat, my knee bumping hard against the table. Mumbling a few curses under my breath painfully, I sat back down as everyone, including Ino-the culprit- stared at me if I was insane.

"Are you alright, Shikamaru?" Asuma said warily, staring at me, then Ino.

"Fine" I said while gritting my teeth, stealing a look at Ino's angelic, concerned features.

"Are you sure Shikamaru? You seem unsettled" Ino replied with a sweet smile on her face, inching closer so our sides were pressed together. I couldn't move away because the damn booth was so small, I would end up on the floor.

My face felt hot as I just… stared at her. _'She did that when Asuma and Chouji were right there! She… She…' _I lost all train of coherent thought as a soft finger swept up the length of my wrist to my elbow, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

The room was already starting to feel too warm and my hands were beginning to sweat in response. I gulped nervously, noting the curious looks Asuma and Chouji were giving me. Thankfully that waitress came with the food to distract everyone.

"Ino!" I hissed under my breath but she just giggled in response.

"What? Something the matter?" there was a sly glint in her eyes that I do not like.

"N… no" I bit out as her leg came it contact with mine, the back of her foot sliding up my leg in a teasing manner.

I tried to concentrate on my food, not on the grinning Asuma or Ino (Chouji was too busy eating to notice). _'Ignore it'_ I ordered myself, not wanting to think about it anymore. Focus on eating, that's a simple enough task. Soft curves pressed themselves into my side harder.

'_Okay, not working…' _must calculate new course of action. I can't let her walk all over me, not anymore. _'Try to ignore, try to ignore!' _keyword: trying and failing miserably.

We finally finished eating and left the restaurant. I was ready to get this confusing day over with already. It was now night outside, the air with a hint of coldness. I looked up at the darkened sky and sighed, I can't wait to go home and sleep…

"See you kids later, stay out of trouble you two!" Asuma gave me a wink which I returned with a glare. What the hell did that mean? That perverted old man.

"Shika-kun, can you walk me home?" big puppy dog eyes pleaded up at me.

"Uh…" I looked over to Chouji who seemed to be backing away quickly.

"I think I have a stomachache. See you guys tomorrow" my supposedly best friend said nervously and ran off in the direction of his house.

"Please?" she pouted 'cutely' up at me.

"…Fine" I agreed before I could choose otherwise. It was always that way.

Her lithe fingers brushed with mine before seizing my hand tightly, tugging me in the direction of her street. I blushed and hurriedly looked around, silently thankful the streets were mostly empty due to how late it was.

"Hey, don't pull" I complained to deaf ears but she did as she wanted anyway.

I couldn't help but notice how small her hand was in comparison to mine. My eyes fell on her again, the moonlight reflecting off her blue eyes, making them shine. I turned my attention to what was in front of us, mentally scolding myself for thinking such things.

I do not deserve Ino. She is beautiful, talented, and full of spirit. I'm just an average guy who doesn't meet her high standards. Simply enough I don't deserve her. It's not possible that she would… No, I won't even waste my time with those thoughts.

We reached her doorstep, but her grip on my hand only tightened. I looked at her questionably, but her only response was a smile. I looked away; she really needed to stop doing that.

The smile slowly turned into a smirk as she sauntered over, eliminating the distance between us.

"Ino…? What are you doing?" My eyes narrowed down on her. "Are you playing games with me? I don't appreciate it, Ino" I said in a warning tone, my hands shot up to grab her shoulders and push her away a few inches.

She pouted up at me once again. "This isn't a game, Shikamaru. Why do you think I'm playing a game?" with this she ran a finger up the length of my bare arm, goose-bumps immediately reacting to her small touch.

"Ino"- I was silenced as my eyes widened when she stepped forcibly closer so our chest pressed into each others.

"Shikamaru" she whispered hotly into my ear, making my whole body tingle in response.

My hands fell limply to my sides as I went completely stiff. Her hand reached up and brushed my cheek gently, moving to the back of my head to sink in my spiky back hair. I shuddered involuntarily, hoping she wouldn't notice my hands were shaking horribly.

With a sudden pull my lips were on hers, melting with an instant any resolve I had. That was the thing about Ino, I can have a million thoughts at once but she can stop every single one of them with her mere presence. She has no idea how much affect she has on me. Ironically though, maybe she does.

Feeling a slight tug on my chunnin vest, I half noticed that it was no unzipped and her free hand was now roaming at her leisure underneath my mesh shirt. My heart beat faster and faster as I plunged my tongue against her lips, unable to sustain control.

But she pulled back at that moment so our lips were barely touching, our rapid breaths mingling. I scowled at her action but she just stifled a giggle.

Strands of blonde hair were messily framed around her face and her azure eyes were dancing with suppressed mirth. _'Damn she is really… pretty'_ I thought honestly, my face on fire.

She stepped closer and rubbed her hips into mine, a coy smirk once again on her lips. My eyes widened at her, an instant reaction already forming. _'Not good, think…!'_ I told myself, but it was hard trying to tell my body what to do anymore. Male instincts were starting to kick in.

I forced a breath out, my grip on her small waist tightening. I stared her dead in the eye, our noses brushing against each others.

"Don't push me on this Ino, you may not like what you get" my low voice spoke, my dark eyes narrowing on her.

To my surprise she glared at me heatedly, grinding her hips into mine further. I let out a strangled grunt and rested my forehead on her shoulder, taking in her deep flowery scent. Her legs were not right in between mine.

"What if I wanna find out?" her soft voice said mischievously, her lips planting kisses on my temple.

All I did was mutter vague works in response. By now, it was too late. It was too troublesome to argue with her anymore. I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck, amazed by how soft her skin was.

"Hmm… Shikamaru?" her voice said lightly into my ear.

"Hn" I responded, wrapping my arms around her so I could bring her all the more closer, even though she was already so close.

"What was your password form yesterday? You know, in that silly jounin exam" her voice continued is airy tone.

Warning bells rang clearly in the back of my head. _'The jounin exam?'_ For some reason in my fogged up brain, it sounded very important. _'Why the boys were given passwords and the girls had to leave the room…' _

All my thoughts hit a stone brick wall I felt Ino's knee rise and press firmly into my manhood. All common sense and reasoning thus flew out the window. All I could do was groan slightly while my breath resorting to pants.

"Well Shikamaru? Can't you trust me?" I could tell by the sound of her voice she was pouting again.

I started into her glazed over blue eyes with my own darkened brown ones, unable to tear myself away from her mesmerizing, spell-like gaze.

"…blue" I said, not being able to say no to her. Not that I ever was.

The corner of her lips once again turned into a smirk… of victory?Happiness shimmered in her eyes as once again the annoying warning bells again rang off. Suddenly it was all too clear.

"Ino was that all just…?" full comprehension dawned on me as I glared at her.

Before I could properly interrogate my teammate, her front door slammed itself open to reveal Yamanaka Inoshi, her father. The blonde jounin ninja seemed to be enveloped in an aura of foreboding fury.

"_Nara_, what the hell are you doing to _my_ daughter!" he said in a deadly voice, taking in our compromising position.

"Oh, it not what it looks like, it's…" Ino failed to provide a believable excuse.

Fear bubbled up inside me as I just stared at the older ninja, wondering how the hell I would survive the protective father's wrath. To top it all off, I now know I failed the first part of the jounin exam to Ino.

So much for hindsight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Neji's pov:**

I smirked down at her flushed face, her green eyes flashing in anger. I never knew infuriating the pink haired medic nin could be so amusing.

I stepped back from the wall, holding her easily with my two hands on her waist and her legs wrapped around me. It was time to move this elsewhere, if I was going to teach her a proper lesson.

Lesson one: _Never_ mess with Hyugga Neji.

Since we were in the living room, I reasoned to lay her down on the couch and quickly hovered on top of her. The pure frustration of near defeat and stubbornness was evident in her viridian eyes, which will only cause me to savor the upcoming victory even more.

Suddenly there was an unshaken resolve in the kunoichi's features, a smirk mirroring my own on her pink lips. She fisted her hands on my white shirt, pulling me down to crash my lips on hers determinedly.

My hand slid up her side, right below its intended target. I brushed my fingers lightly over the bottom of her breast before taking on a more dominant course of action. She made a noise but it was drowned by my lips slanting over hers, not seeming to be able to get enough of her.

I felt her warm fingertips brush my side underneath my shirt, making erratic patterns on my rib cage. My heart drummed to a rapid beat as her hand moved lower, meeting the beginning of my black pants.

"You know Neji… I haven't lost yet" she murmured against my lips as I felt the tips of her fingers brush lightly, almost in a testing way, right over my private area.

I tried to bit back a strangled grunt as my white eyes widened down on her smoky green ones. Her bold eyes were narrowed up at me challengingly, gauging my next move. I chose to not let her win this round.

I lowered my body over hers, grabbing her thighs tightly and pressing my reaction right against her. I smirked in victory as she trembled uncontrollably, the pink flush on her cheeks darkening to red. She licked her lips noticeably, her eyes darting to my eyes and everywhere else, unsettled.

So far, I'll admit that Sakura won the first round, but the second belonged to me. Needless the say, the clear winner won't be made until quite some time.

Not that I'm complaining…

**-Fin**

……………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:**

**That's the final chapter of Art of Seduction! I hoped you all enjoyed it, I know I did writing it. **

**Review please!**

**bluepyro**


End file.
